Rush to the start
by hibariaddiction
Summary: Sakura Haruno finds herself in a new path she was not supposed to know... Things are after her she is more then willing to stay alive as they come and attack her... But one of them helps her out Sasuke Uchiha The dark prince rated m for death adult themes


**Those who are dead are not dead  
>They're just living in my head<br>And since I fell for that spell  
>I am living there as well<strong>

.

.

.

It hit me harder than before.

My heart literally stopped dead.

I literally, physically couldn't breathe.

I try to be positive.

Really I do but my mind still dwells on those things….

Those dark moments when that pain you felt in your heart….

It tares at your heart haunting you.

**"42"**  
>.<p>

.

.

**Time is so short and I'm sure  
>There must be something more<strong>

.

.

.

I had no umbrella.

My pink hair was socked it was now a dark pink.

My long pink hair was ticking to my face from the dampness, my sweater and skinny jeans stock to my skin.

I might be sick in the morning but I could care less.

Rain drops at great speed like telling I was still alive.

Rain drops on the grave.

At that moment my heartfelt as dead and the stone here in the cemetery.

Collectively them water falls like someone was crying.

The fresh green grass smell was almost too much to bear.

The roses white and beautiful in my hands held like a child.

I place them on the grave.

I was alone this was my first time alone in a cemetery.

Everyone was gone I stayed alone waiting for the moment my sister would rise again.

She hugs me saying its okay.

_Lies._

Even if I wish it with all my heart it never happens.

I try but my tears won't come out.

"What hell is wrong with me?"

I read the name on the stone.

Ami Haruno.

My legs gave out.

I so stupid if I can't cry then why force myself.

I fell on the ground.

Even after all I saw before I could not believe she was dead.

Something was not right, this not how it's suppose to be.

Your not suppose to die yet.

You're not supposed to leave me alone.

I knew very well she was not here anymore.

I felt pain I never felt before.

Not like when you fall and break a leg.

No that pain could not compare to the chest compressions my heart went thru.

I know about people dying but never had it hit this close.

My sister and I had fights but she always took care of me.

With mother always at work Ami would looks after me.

She showed me how to skate.

She told me about love.

She was always there to make laugh.

I felt bitterness grow thinking of what I lost hurt me a lot.

.

.

.

**You thought you might be a ghost  
>You thought you might be a ghost<br>You didn't get to heaven but you made it close  
>You didn't get to heaven but you made it close<strong>

**You thought you might be a ghost  
>You thought you might be a ghost<br>You didn't get to heaven but you made it close  
>You didn't get to heaven but you oh-oh-ooh, oh-oh-ooh<br>Oh oh**

.

.

.

**Three days ago.**

The door rang with loud bangs.

I looked at the alarm.

It was still 2:03 am I was still in bed when I heard the knocks coming from the door.

"Hey could you open the door?"

I looked around in my room.

My sister didn't answer.

"Ami please I have school."

I get up after the banging didn't stop.

"Lazy…sister."

I could see blue and red lights coming from out side.

I peek thru the hole and see police men.

¨Hello¨

I open the door.

"Hello miss we are from the Uchiha police station. May we come in?"

The two men flash their badges at Sakura.

After I eye the badges _fuck like I know what a real one looks like._

They didn´t smile just nod.

_I was never one to break the law._

_But police men always got me on my toes._

_I felt nervous. I only had small blue shorts and a black tank top._

_I felt a bit of shame standing there like that._

The men seemed unfazed.

But their eyes held a bit of sadness as he scanned my face.

Looking at him he was very handsome and young.

He had wavy hair it was black and his eyes were gray.

"Okay."

"You're Miss Haruno, right?"

"Yes."

¨Your sister is Ami Haruno.¨

Sakura raised a pink eye brow.

_Their only looking for Ami what did she do this time._

"Yes."

The men looked at me.

"We have the displeasure to say that your sister was in a car accident...¨

My heart beats faster as the words came out of his mouth.

¨She was rushed to Konoha Hospital in critical heath."

My heart was just stabbed.

"We could give you a ride right now if You like to see her."

"Yes take me."

.

.

.

I walked down the hall.

The police told me which way.

Everything was still hurting.

The doors open wide.

A tall man and woman walked out crying.

"Excuse me who are you?" A nurse asked me she pulled my arm.

I look at the wide doors open.

"Hey you're Sakura, right?"

I nod my voice was gone.

"Yeah you look like her."

The woman looked about twenty-one.

Black hair dark skin brown eyes.

She was my sister's age.

"Your sister is in room 406."

I walk thru the door.

I don't want to see you.

.

.

.

"Hello I'm doctor Lee."

"Hi."

"Did you speck to the police about everything?"

"Yes they told me."

"Your sister was dead when she got here we revived her but after a while her heart gave out. I ran some test and your sister is brain dead, we have her in artificial life. In other words your sister is dead we keep her alive thru medical equipment. Well we looked thru the record and she donated all her organs. If anything happens to her she would like her organs to be donated to help other rather than be a vegetable state. Here is a copy of her paper work. If you like sometime alone with her then go head I will wait."

"Okay you did all you could right?"

"Yes we can't do anything else she is gone medically out of our hands."

"Fine leave us alone."

The doctor nods and leaves.

I sat next to her she looked asleep just like in the morning when I walk in and wake her.

She was always tired from school and work all I see her do was sleep.

.

.

.

**Those who are dead are not dead  
>They're just living in my head oh…<br>And since I fell for that spell  
>I am living there as well oh…<strong>

**Time is so short and I'm sure  
>There must be something more<strong>

**Those who are dead are not dead  
>They're just living in my head<br>Oh**

.

.

.

The grave yard seemed to have been the best place for now everyone was here.

"Mom, Dad, Ami… now it's just me next right…"

I felt rain fall harder on my skin.

"I'm alone and you left me idiot just because you wanted to go out and party."

I hit the ground with my fist.

"You're so stupid."

It hurt like hell I think blood pour out.

"Huh are you listening to me idiot. I hate you."

"Your sister was in the car with someone else."

"Who?"

"The driver of the car ran out of the car and was so drunk she ran off to the night."

"So she didn't call the police then who did?"

"A man was close to the car crash and called of course he was on the other side of the road he only heard and called us."

Sakura felt anger fill her veins.

"When we found her on the floor without a pulse we tried C.P.R. The rest you know is already done."

"What about that person with her?"

"She had minor injuries but was taken to prison after she got medical help."

"I'm I to suppose my sister was drunk as well."

"Yes they ran some test and she was found with high alcohol in her blood."

"What I'm I suppose to do?"

"Well you can place charges on her for manslaughter."

"What will happen to her?"

All I wanted right now was for that woman to pay for what she did.

I wanted her to rot in prison.

"She could get 5 thru 7 years."

"What?"  
><em>So little time for killing someone?<em>

"Over the years they have dropped the years to pay for drunk driving. Sadly people who drink and drive are growing in number."

I felt useless I could not save her and if the girl goes to prison she will walk one day again things will be unchanged.

I was unable to help her medically.

This is it after all those years I know what I will.

I will find a way to save people like my sister.

I will stop from family members to stand by and see someone the love die.

I will become a Doctor just like I dreamed before I always wanted to help people but tonight it was for the sake of my sister.

If my sister slipped my grasp then I won't stand by and let someone else suffer the same.

To stop drunk drivers now days is impossible no matter how much they warn you in school people older than me are still driving around killing others with no remorse or care in the whole.

"Well which you diced I will leave now I have to make a report. Bye."

"…."

Sakura looked at the clock in the wall.

Her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello Sakura?"  
>"Yes who is this?"<p>

"I'm Tsunade your Grandmother."

"What? I don't have a grandmother."

"No you do it's just your mother never talked about it."

"I don't need you I'm seventeen in a short time I will turn eighteen, if my mother never said anything about then she never wanted me to meet."

"Sakura you sound just like her… I heard about Ami and I'm sorry but you need to be with an adult it's a hard time please let me help you."

"why today? Why not before huh are you after my mother's money because she left it to me that's why now you look for me? I said it before I don't need you grandma…"

"I don't need money please I have more money than to leave three hundred years, I been looking for years but your mother never let me find you."

"I said I can take care of myself…"

Sakura hung up.

Tsunade was still in shock.

_She has my anger huh?_

Tsunade smiled.

"I hope I can help her before it too late."

I looked years for them with Ami on the new I was able to find them..

But it seems Sakura has still not found out the truth.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lady Tsunade my I come in?"

"Yes."

The young man walks in.

He was tall.

"Gaara you seem to have grown."

"Yeah after I 'turned' my body suffered a lot but now I seem to have grown use to it."

"Gaara I need you for a new mission."

Gaara teal green eyes grew with surprise.

"Yes whatever you say."

Gaara ran a hand thru his red hair.

Tsunade never had giving him that kind of look she was dead serious.

She places a folder on the desk.

Giving Gaara, permission to look thru the contents.

"My granddaughter she is still young but in a few mouths she too will 'turn'."

Tsunade griped her hands together.

"What is most important is that I want to know why she has not yet gone thru anything yet."

"She is like me too?"

"Yes she is half of what you are and the other half is my family blood."

"If she is then why have you never found her family like yours has a great connection right?"

"Well that could be simple someone has had her seal her powers, I say it was my daughter who did it. The only reason I found her was because her sister died and it was in the news. I still don't have the connection I should have."

Gaara was taken back.

"Only my family can learn to hide like that but I still thing she will be in trouble when she is of age. I want you to watch over her. Found her and protect her. Once she is awakening who knows what will happen."

Gaara nods.

"I will do as you please."

"I trust you been who are only you can help her out now. She would never accept my help if I go myself."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's apartment.**

It had been a while that I head smiled when was the last time I smiled.

Last time I felt joy or happiness didn't feel possible.

Sakura drifted to sleep.

Sakura looked around it was dark and wet cold.

She looked around.

The she was in a lake.

A loud scream was heard as she turns she see the water around her move.

A pale hand sticks out of water a green ring in her hand so kin.

"Ami…"

Sakura tries to grab her hand.

Ami was still sinking lower in the shallow water.

"Ami give me your hand…."

Sakura reached out but she pulled back by fear.

The water was dark could she swim in it.

Ami body sank lower,

"Wait Ami."

Sakura looked again to see something hold her back again.

A rope had in her hand pulled her.

Sakura try to remove the rope.

She then notices the rope was the only thing keeping her from drowning with Ami.

Ami voice reached Sakura.

"The rope is holding you back let go…."

Sakura reached out it was too late.

"Ami."

Sakura looked around again tear blinded her and she was in a new room.

"Sakura look."

Sakura looked up to see Ami her heart felt content.

"Ami you're alive…"

Sakura tries to hug her.

Sakura only walked thru her.

"Sakura I sorry it's too late I'm gone forgive me I failed you."

Ami was gone.

Sakura woke up it was just a dream Ami was dead and she was alone again.

Sakura looked at her watch it was time for school.

She had to get there she had not missed one day of school.

One thing she hated most was pity.

She faked a smile to teachers and classmates.

Sakura loathed how just the other day her teacher Iruka asked if she was all right.

Everyone was walking out of class.

Sakura checked her bag and pulls out the homework for the day.

She gave her teacher the sheet.

Even with her mind on her sister's death didn't mean she lost her wit.

"Are you okay?"

Iruka raised an eye brow.

"Yeah."

Sakura stayed composed.

"You know it okay if you take a break from this whole thing repeat the year."

"No I fine I don't feel anything?"  
>Sakura felt like slapping herself.<p>

She said she was fine what a lie.

"You know if you hold it in you will hurt yourself it's alright for you to cry and let it out…"

Sakura felt anger run thru her veins.

"I said I fine if that's all I have to go…"

Sakura walked away.

Her teacher smiled.

He used to be her favorite teacher.

"Yeah, Take care Sakura."

As soon as she walked outside she felt warm water run down her face.

Sakura wiped the tears away.

"I crying?

.

.

.

**Konoha Beach**

Sakura knew she could not stay in forever she had to go out.

All the over whelming pain needs distraction.

Sakura grab her surf board and walked out.

It was bright and sunny outside after all she lived one block away from the beach.

The tides were high.

Perfect….

Sakura was about to walk in but her foot stopped.

She tries to move but she can't.

Ami…

In her dream Ami was drowning in water…

I can't do I can't go yet.

Shivers ran down her spin.

.

.

.

**Cemetery**

Sakura sat next to her sister grave.

_Ami why you risk your life like that I know you knew better then to risk it like that._

"What did you feel before your death did you suffer alone?"

Sakura thought of how lonely it is to die alone.

Sakura held a white flower.

"Your, favorite right?"

_Swoosh.  
><em>Sakura didn't know if she just imagine but for a second she thought she heard a voice.

Sakura looked back it was night time.

_Swoosh.  
>Swoosh.<em>

It was past 10 but it was only in this time when no one was around that she could let it out.

_Swoosh.  
>Swoosh.<br>Swoosh._

Okay now she knew someone was there.

While she heard the noise a dark shadow flew over her.

She looked at the starry sky nothing was there.

A feather fell to the ground.

When it touched the ground it disappeared.

The feather was black and large then she even seen.

_Swoosh.  
>Swoosh.<br>Thud._

Sakura knew now she had to run she was not alone.

Sakura ran feeling a dark shadow follow.

Looking back she didn't see anything but just in case she ran.

Sakura now felt bad she forgot to bring a car.

Just as she ran out thru place she heard a loud panting.

The thing chasing her was fast.

A dark figure popped in front of her.

Her eyes took in the person in he was tall.

But was most surprising was that behind him where more dark figures.

His hand reached out.

"Come to me…."

Sakura felt her body freeze.

The young man smirked his dark hair blocking his eyes.

He looked up red eyes glowing.

Sakura could not believe it.

With his new found smile he sports two large fangs.

His eyes locked with her.

"I said come to me…Now."

He looked pissed now.

Sakura could not move she felt her body not in control.

Green eyes showed pure fear.

What the hell Vampires don't exist, I thought it was all just for movies.

The guy frowns.

He men look at him in interest.

_Swoosh.  
>Swoosh.<br>Swoosh.  
><em>"She won't listen?"

The dark figures disappeared from behind him.

Next Thing Sakura knew was that she had the guy on top of her.

His men held her hands down.

"Hold her down…"

Sakura tries to pull away but the grips held her down.

The young dark haired man face shows pure lust.

The vampire smells her neck.

Sakura gasped in fear.

His hands held her head and push her long hair aside.

"Your smell is so delicious I have never smelled anything like this."

His tongue licked her neck.

His fangs linger a bit longer.

He opens his mouth wide but before he bit down…

He then pulled back.

"I might not hold back and eat you whole."

Sakura looked on in horror.

I'm going to die alone.

His fangs seemed to have grown.

Sakura saw his fang look for her pulse.

_His going to kill me._

Sakura tries to scream but her voice was gone.

_My voice it won't come out._

_Swoosh.  
>Swoosh.<br>Swoosh.  
>Thud.<em>

The weight was gone no one was on top of her anymore.

Sakura looked to her sides the men were gone.

Sakura then felt the great dark aura again.

A loud grunt was heard.

Sakura got up from the floor her legs seemed weak.

Then as she had never seen before the men lay on the floor.

Beat to a bloody mess.

The leader was in a fight with another person but this person had wings.

His wings speared and he grabs the guy from the neck.

He smirks and with a flick of his hand he slits the man's head.

The head rolled on the floor.

Sakura could not believe it if he beat the men she could not handle then what would he do to her.

Then the moon shined on the man he had gray skin.

He stood there a while.

The rain stated again.

It had in a few seconds soaked Sakura and the new figure.

The new person had long hair a dark blue.

He was shirtless and very tall.

Just then he turned around looking start at Sakura.

His eyes were red as well but this one had a different aura to him.

Sakura didn't feel what she felt before.

Sakura stood up her shirt and pants were like a second skin to her.

Bright pink hair was a darker shade.

He broke the eye lock and said in dark tone.

"Go home."

Sakura felt like something broke her out of the trance.

She flinched.

This man had just killed her attackers in cold blood.

She didn't feel fear.

He is dangerous person.

"Thank you."

Sakura ran out leave him alone.

The man looked in shock.

His skin turns back to pale white.

His hair got short again his red eyes went back to dark blue/gray.

"How can she see me?"

The only people who can see them in had to be…

No she can't be her.

He felt like this could get interesting.

Who she was is going to be found out soon.

The green eyes image burned in his mind.

Sasuke walked to the grave he was looking for.

Ami Haruno

"So she died too."

Sasuke looked back to see a dark figure behind him.

"Itachi I told you I come…"

"I know Sasuke you can't expect me not to come see her after all she was my lover."

Sasuke looked at his older brother.

He never knew he had one.

"You know that's forbidden to lover her…."

"I know that's why she died right?"

Sasuke flinched.

How cold his brother speaks that way of his lover.

Itachi drops flowers on her grave.

He looked down to see some there as well.

He raised an eye brow.

A small picture was on the floor.

He picked it up.

It was Ami and a younger girl next to her almost the same but she had light pink hair and bright green eyes.

He never seen this nor did he know Ami had a sister or a younger clone of herself.

Behind the picture were Haruno Ami and Sakura.

"Hey what you find?"

Itachi pulled the picture in his pocket.

"Nothing."

Sasuke looked at his older brother.

"You should go home…"

Itachi walked out in the dark night.

.

.

.


End file.
